


Boo!

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Light Angst, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve and Peter play Hide and Seek with Papa on Halloween.





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! (And I had to mention Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka because their family Halloween costumes are so cute!!) 
> 
> Originally a prompt fill on tumblr

* * *

Tony heard the giggling before he rounded the corner. It brought a smile to his face, even as he carefully stepped over the mess of glitter on the floor.

The Tower had been overcome with Halloween decorations. Natasha and Clint had really outdone themselves with jack-o'lanterns lining the walkways to the kitchen, skeletons hanging from a few of the walls and cobwebs hanging from every doorway. Peter had gotten a huge kick out of getting to place the fake spiders in the cobwebs, his small fingers getting tangled in the material rather easily. But he was a persistent little thing and Tony was sure they’d be cleaning those up for months to come.

Today, Tony followed the sound of laughter and Steve’s not so quiet shushing and ended up in front of one of the coat closets. “It’s pretty cold outside. I wonder what I’ll find if I open this door,” he said, biting down a laugh as Peter revealed himself, once more, to be the worst at secrecy.

Tony whipped the door open and Peter launched himself forward with a shout, “Boo!” Tony caught him with a grin, spinning him around as Steve trailed out behind him.

He offered Tony a kiss as Tony bounced Peter in his arms. Pulled back a little, Tony finally got a good look at the costume Steve had worked so diligently to keep under wraps. “Is that… is that a miniature arc reactor?” he asked.

Steve hid a bashful smile, touching the casing over the blue lighting with gentle hands. “Not quite. I could never replicate yours, of course. I made do with some materials from the hardware store, some LED lights. I thought I might be able to get away with some of those stick on lights but your son is demanding.” He leaned in and dropped a kiss on Peter’s nose. “I wonder where he gets that from,” he teased as Peter’s face scrunched up adorably.

“Steve,” Tony said quietly, carrying Peter back towards the kitchen. “You shouldn’t have forced him to go as me for Halloween.”

Steve froze, his face falling ever so slightly. “I didn’t.”

“I get that it’s cute and we might finally give David and Neil a run for their money as cutest family in costume but Peter should get to choose his costume.”

Steve’s eyes widened before he leaned in, resting his hand on Peter’s back as he looked Tony in the eye. His words were soft, “I didn’t make him do anything.”

Tony blinked at him before Peter rested his head against his chest and said, “I wanted to be a hero. Like you, Papa.” Tony looked to Steve wondrously who carded his fingers through Peter’s hair with a smile.

“See? Demanding little thing,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr!


End file.
